Una Navidad sin Leonardo
by Miko Eiko
Summary: Especial de Navidad de TMNT, en el que por alguna razón una de nuestras tortugas no está. Pasen, lean, y no se preocupen que no hay ninguna tragedia que les ocurra a nuestra familia favorita en esta breve historia.


**Ninguno de los personajes TMNT es mío, ya quisiera**

 **Este relato está basado en "Una Navidad sin Ranma", lo vi y me dio la idea que necesitaba para este oneshot**

 **Solo soy una escritora a la que le gusta compartir sus historias con ustedes.**

* * *

Era invierno, la nieve cubría el suelo y los techos de los edificios de New York….

Aquel día en específico, el cielo estaba tan claro que no podías creer que existiese alguna vez esa clase de color celeste…

Era extraño que justamente en esa fecha no cayera ni un solo copo de nieve en toda la mañana, pero esto no atrajo la atención de las tortugas, tenían algo más importante que hacer...

¿Quieren saber qué pasó exactamente?...Pues yo también…

Retrocedamos un poco en el tiempo…

* * *

Era muy temprano por la mañana, el día de nochebuena, por alguna extraña razón que desconoce hasta la narradora, April había logrado llevar a su peculiar familia al centro comercial, unas horas antes de que este abriera, por suerte, las vitrinas y escaparates aún seguían abiertos.

Describir esto como felicidad era un eufemismo, era más que eso, se sentía tan agusto poder pasear tranquilamente en uno de los lugares que más habían querido visitar desde que tuvieron uso de razón.

-¡Boyakasha! ¡¿Habían visto tantos juguetes?! -Mikey casi se fusionó con el vidrio de la tienda

-Si te pusiste así con las primeras tiendas que vimos, no quiero ni pensar como será con el resto -murmuró entre dientes Raphael- ¿Por qué lo trajimos sin correa? -murmuró al oído de su hermano mayor que se rió muy bajo por la situación

-¡Oh vamos chicos! ¡Mañana es Navidad!

-Pero April, nosotros no tenemos dinero para comprar alguna de estas cosas -le recordó Donnie con una sonrisa ligera

-Lo sé y entiendo, pero eso no significa que no podamos salir de paseo y ver algo que podamos comprar el año siguiente

-¡Oh, caparazones! ¡Miren esa patineta! ¡Es tan… tan… grandavillotástica!

-Mikey no creo que esa palabra exis… ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Un juego de química que incluye treinta ácidos básicos! -Esta vez fue Donnie el que se pegó al escaparate

Mientras ellos se entretenían, los mayores los observaban divertidos con algo de vergüenza en sus mejillas

-Oye Raph, mira ese juego de pesas -Leo sabía que al de rojo le encantaba hacer ejercicio para desquitar su ira

-Sí, pero son muy caras tendré que reunir mucho para ellas… ¡Adiós salidas con Casey! -exclamó con resignación

-¡Oye! no me culpes de tu falta de voluntad para ahorrar

-¡Ah sí! ¡¿De quién fue la brillante idea de comprar cupones para intentar llenar un álbum interminable?!

-¡Fue una causa noble!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-Esto tardará un buen rato -murmuró Leo, regresó a ver a su maestro, se sorprendió al verlo concentrado en un escaparate en especial

Se acercó sin hacer ruido

-¿Algo que le guste sensei? -si antes se sorprendió, ahora se quedó estupefacto, no todos los días lograba agarrar a Splinter con la guardia baja

-No es nada Leonardo, será mejor que continuemos, no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar aquí, debemos aprovechar -Splinter se alejó mientras el de azul observaba el juego de té que llamó la atención de su padre

-¡Leo no te retrases!

-¡Voy!

Después de un largo paseo, y de lograr zafar a Michelangelo de la puerta de salida, regresaron a las alcantarillas

-¡Qué suerte tienes bro! tú si ahorraste, podrás comprarte ese juego de limpieza para tus katanas

-Eso es verdad -fue lo único que respondió, parecía muy pensativo

-A veces quisiera que existiera el tipo gordo vestido de rojo, así no tendría que gastar nada y podría tener lo que quería para este año

-Raphael, recuerda que lo que más aprecia una persona es aquello que ha logrado con su propio esfuerzo- reflexionó sabiamente la rata- y si quieres algo, el año que viene ahorra, en lugar de estar afuera con el señor Jones -terminó cerrando la puerta

Después de un rato nuestros amigos se reunieron para decorar un árbol que habían llevado sus amigos humanos, Mikey sacaba todos los adornos que encontraba y Donnie junto a Rapha tuvieron que arreglárselas para que alcanzaran todos en el pobre abeto

-No Mikey, por última vez, no vamos a colgar a gatito helado en el árbol -Donnie se rindió de lograr hacer entrar al menor en razón

-Pero él quiere estar ahí -el pobre gato trataba de escapar de los brazos de su dueño como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Un poco más y ese gato se vuelve la niña del exorcista -se burló el de rojo

Y el animal giró la cabeza 360 grados para mirarlo

-Veamos, cerebros con patas, un loco con un clan que quiere exterminarnos,... nop no me sorprende un gato endemoniado -Raphael lo ignoró olímpicamente pero algo captó su atención- ¡Hey, Sin miedo! ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a dar una vuelta de entrenamiento -le explicó yendo a la puerta

-Ajá sí, ¿con esa ropa? -señaló la gabardina y el sombrero

-Don me dijo que la temperatura desciende más en la tarde y no quiero congelarme, y también es porque hay demasiados humanos este día debo usar esto por precaución

-No vas a faltar a la cena ¿verdad? -Mikey estaba algo preocupado, desde la mañana había tenido un mal presentimiento

-Llegaré a tiempo, lo prometo -les sonrió antes de irse

* * *

Las horas pasaban eran las 8 de la noche y Leo no regresaba, esto era inusual, nunca se habían retrasado de esa manera

-Sensei…

-Está bien, vayan pero si no lo encuentran en tres horas regresen

Donnie trataba de rastrearlo pero al parecer su hermano había parado en algunos lugares antes de que se perdiera la señal

-Vamos a recorrer el mismo camino

El primer lugar era el techo de un almacén, lograron esconderse antes de que Xever los viera

-Sí Bradford, lo perdí de vista hace dos horas, esa tortuga se escapó…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando Raphael le saltó encima y comenzó a sacudirlo

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?!

-¡Y como porque te lo diría!

-¡Lo harás o te mando en sushi a la guarida de destructor! -levantó el sai para dar más fuerza a la amenaza

-¡Está bien! no sé en dónde está, solo peleamos un rato hasta que logró engañarme y se fue

 **Flashback**

Cara de pez iba con un grupo de ninjas, acechando a una posible víctima a la que robarle sus cosas

-No pueden tomarse unas vacaciones, ni siquiera hoy -preguntó una voz en tono molesto al otro lado del tejado

-¿Acaso te perdiste, bobonardo?

-Digamos que tengo algo importante que hacer y como no tengo mucho tiempo, acabemos con esto rápido.

La tortuga azul, con mucha agilidad destruyó a los robots ninja en un suspiro, mientras cara de pez furioso, intentaba rajarle algo sin lograr atinar ni con ninguna de sus manos

Leonardo ya cansado situó a cara de pez debajo de un árbol frondoso, y con una sonrisa traviesa lanzó una roca a las ramas dejando al mutante debajo de un pira de nieve fresquita.

Cuando cara de pez logró salir, su enemigo ya se había retirado sin dejar ni un solo rastro.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó ahora ¡Quítame las patas de encima! -le gritó removiendose

-¿Y ahora qué Don? -Mikey lo miraba sin saber si creerle o no

-Está diciendo la verdad, hay que ir al siguiente lugar

-Claro pero antes…

Raphael tenía en mente una pequeña travesura que su líder no lo hubiera dejado hacer..

* * *

Corrían a gran velocidad, la nieve se había vuelto profunda estos día, lo que no ayudaba mucho

¿Por qué a Leonardo se le ocurrió salir hoy a entrenar?

-Este es el último lugar y de ahí ya no tengo ninguna otra señal del T-phone -informó

-Bien, entonces el enano busca por la izquierda, yo por la…

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿acaso se han perdido? -exclamó uno de los dragones púrpura

-¡Por mi caparazón! ¡¿Es que acaso les dio por salir a todos de sus guaridas o qué?! -Raphael estaba exasperado, primero cara de pez y ahora ellos

-Al menos nos vengaremos de la paliza que nos dio el otro -anunció con rabia

-Espera un momento, Leo ¿peleó con ustedes?

-Que importa ¡A luchar!

A nuestros héroes no les costó nada dejarlos inconscientes, se acercaron a uno que parecía ser el novato del grupo ya que temblaba más que una gelatina

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con la otra tortuga? -cuestionó suavemente Mikey

-Es que él estaba…

 **Flashback**

-¿qué te encontraste con una tortura? ¡Ah... tortuga! habla más fuerte Xever se está cortando -decía el jefe del grupo de dragones púrpura

-¡Jefe la tortuga viene hacia acá! -exclamó uno con binoculares

-Preparen la soga

Leonardo iba distraído en su camino, mirando al cielo, un tanto pensativo

-Veamos era la pa..¡Ahhh!

Cayó de cara en la nieve después de haberse tropezado

-¡Pescamos un reptil!

-¡Oh por mi caparazón! ¡Justo ahora!

Estab muy irritado así que sin darles tiempo comenzó a repartir golpes, durante la batalla se dio cuenta de la hora e intentó llamar a su familia pero una estrella ninja lo detuvo, dejó al último inconsciente y rezó por que su celular no se hubiera dañado del todo mientras corría a su destino

 **Fin del Flashaback**

-¡Juro, que eso fue todo! ¡Lo juro, por favor no me hagan daño!

-Ya cálmate saco de huesos, no te haremos nada, mejor llévatelos, no despertarán hasta mañana -le indicó el de rojo compadeciéndose un poco del chico

El plazo que les había dado su padre acabó, demasiado rápido en su opinión, tuvieron que regresar a la guarida

-Son las 11:45 pm ¿Leo en dónde estás? -Mikey cambiaba rápidamente los canales de televisión mientras movía el pie inquieto

 _En las noticias de última hora nos han reportado de un trágico accidente, a pesar de que esta temporada es de gran júbilo no todo ha sido alegría para algunos_

-¡Vengan rápido! -la familia se reunió alertados por el ruido del menor

 _Una hora antes del día de Navidad nos han reportado la explosión de un edificio perteneciente al magnate Oroku Saki, las autoridades aún intentan apagar el incendio, pero hasta ahora no han encontrado a algún herido o, en su defecto, a algún cadáver, se dice que esto fue provocado por..._

Justo en ese momento el reloj sonó anunciando la medianoche, nuestra familia favorita no le había puesto atención, así como tampoco al ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

 _Esperen creo que nos informan haber encontrado un cuerpo de grandes proporciones, es… es una… ¿tortuga?..._

-Vaya pero ¿qué ha pasado?

Se les paró el corazón, viraron las cabezas lentamente con el miedo de que sus suposiciones sean erróneas

 _¡Oh vaya! era solo un maniquí…._

-¡Leonardo! -gritaron sus hermanos,amigos y padre al tiempo que lo apretaban en un gran abrazo, tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se le cayeran todas las cajas que cargaba

-¡Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos!

-¡Te buscamos por todas partes!

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Estás bien?

El pobre pudo entender más o menos lo que decían entre tanto ruido

-¡Hey, calma! estoy bien, perdón me tardé demasiado, es que fue un batalla ir al centro comercial…- explicó tranquilamente dejando los regalos con paciencia debajo del árbol

-¿Al centro comercial?

-Sí, no pensé que se pusiera tan concurrido a esta hora -se quitó la gabardina y el sombrero

-¿qué fuiste a hacer?

-Compré los regalos para ustedes -caminó a la cocina seguido de los otros que permanecían atontados- Se lo mucho que querían esas cosas así que fui a obtenerlas -vio que no habían cenado, se sintió culpable, comenzó a calentar la comida de nuevo- lo siento no pude llamarles, mi T-phone se dañó y no pude avisarles, cuando me di cuenta ya no tenía dinero para llamar desde una cabina

Su familia se quedó en silencio

-¡Eres un idiota!

Lo abrazaron como no lo habían hecho desde hace mucho, y el los recibió con mucho cariño, entendía la situación perfectamente, ¿cuántas veces le había pasado a él con alguno de sus hermanos?... ya había perdido la cuenta…

-Vamos a comer y luego abren sus obsequios -anunció

Aquella mañana caía una suave nevada, cenaron o mejor dicho desayunaron todos juntos, entre risas y alegría de estar con sus seres queridos, abrieron los regalos pero no les dieron mucha importancia, lo que más querían lo habían tenido todos esos años…

Su familia.

-¡Feliz Navidad! ¡De parte de todos nosotros a ustedes! ¡Y un feliz año nuevo!

Recuerden que la Navidad no es la fiesta de un día en la que compramos regalos y cosas materiales que nos alegran un solo instante.

Navidad son todos los días que podemos pasar con nuestros seres queridos, atesoremos esos cortos minutos y vivamos los al máximo, de manera que un futuro, no tengamos que arrepentirnos de nada.

Miko Eiko, les desea una excelente Navidad y un próspero año nuevo.

-Raphael ¿qué hiciste con cara de pez? -pregunté curiosa yo en un susurro

-Digamos que le agregué un adorno al árbol de Central Park

Como dije...Feliz Navidad

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo un especial de navidad, como mi regalo hacia ustedes en esta fecha tan especial, en este momento faltan siete horas para el 25 de diciembre, así que en la nochebuena espero la pasen bien, y recuerden que los quiero con el corazón y gracias por este año de acompañarme en mis relatos de TMNT los cuales actualizaré antes de que termine el año, así que paciencia**


End file.
